rqgfandomcom-20200214-history
RQG 7 Squelch
Summary The party head down into the sewers and recover parts of The Simulacrum. Synopsis The rest of the party follow Sasha into the maintenance tunnel, with Bertie perfectly catching Zolf with his finger on Zolf's peg leg. Sasha checks for traps, finding a tripwire attached to a flask across the exposed hole, which she disarms and pockets. Sasha sneaks down the manhole into the sewer. The sewer is extraordinarily clean for something designed to transport waste. Bertie has to remove his armour to get down the manhole, and the party wonders how the Simulacrum managed to fit down the hole. The party head down to a T-junction where water is flowing into a large plunge pool, with either side leading to other service tunnels. Although most of the corridors don't have anything down them, there is a corridor with a blown off door leading further down. Bertie notices something in the pool of sewage and Zolf, perched on a floating disk, fishes out the item. Hamid casts Prestidigitation to clean it, discovering it's the Simulacrum's forearm. Zolf, casting Detect Magic, sees a magical item, similar to the forearm, in the pool. He dives in before the party can react, but as he tries to swim to the magical item he gets caught in an undercurrent. He is able to grab the item, but he is sucked into a hole, draining the pool. Hamid ties a rope to himself, handing it to Bertie, and leaps down after Zolf who still has the magical item. Bertie and Sasha argue about tugging strength. Hamid slides down the pipe and finds a room with a walkway around the edge, and Zolf in a pool of sewage in a processing room. He goes back to get more rope to help Zolf, saving both him and the object from the pool of poo. Quotes * James: I catch Zolf the falling dwarf with—on a single upturned finger, and it connects – the balance is absolutely perfect – on your peg leg, and I hold him like that, like you’re a twirling ballerina in a music box * distant tinkly music of an ice-cream truck * Ben: Is that my tune? Oh, is that my tune? laughter That was perfect! * Bryn: (laughing) WHO ARRANGED THAT? * James: I am—that— * Bryn: WIZARDS! * continues * James: That is the perfect 20 of ambient noise. -- * Ben: Can I be a Sewagebeard dwarf? * James: Save against cholera -- * '''Lydia: '''So I flow over there like...ball bearings...that have fallen out of a blown-up ball bearing factory that was built on a slight slope. Dice rolls and Mechanics Bertie rolls a reflex save to catch Zolf: nat 20 Sasha rolls a perception check to check for traps: 17 Sasha rolls disable device: 21 Hamid rolls a perception check: 14 Hamid and Sasha roll perception checks: Sasha gets 13, Hamid gets 9 Zolf and Bertie roll perception checks: Bertie gets 15, Zolf gets 3 Zolf creates a stepping stone (cleric spell-like ability) for Bertie to use Hamid casts prestidigitation to clean the Simulacrum gauntlet Sasha rolls an appraise check on the gauntlet: 24 Zolf rolls an appraise check on the gauntlet to assist: 13 Bertie rolls a perception check, looking for something: 13 Zolf casts detect magic; first on the gauntlet, then noticing something in the pool Hamid also casts detect magic on the gauntlet Hamid rolls a knowledge arcana check on the gauntlet: 13 Zolf rolls a swim check: 4 Zolf rolls a strength check to dislodge the stuck gauntlet: 17 Zolf rolls a reflex save: 14 Zolf rolls another strength check to keep hold of the gauntlet: 19 Zolf rolls a swim check: 12 Zolf creates a stepping stone beneath him Hamid rolls a climb check: 20 Bertie rolls a strength check to pull Hamid out: 6 Hamid casts prestidigitation on himself The party take 10 in order to pull the unknown object out—Zolf having used his profession: sailor for the knotwork The party take another 10 to pull Zolf out Plot Notes Category:Prologue Category:Episode